Valentine For Rei
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Fuyutsuki gives Rei a very special Valentines Day, each in their own unique way. Oneshot.


_**VALENTINE for REI**_

_by Gunman_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Eva.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Rei's POV)

His lips pressed against mine with a gentle touch. They were warm and soft and gave me assurances that the feelings behind them were not false. His arms wrapped around my slim frame and held me tightly, yet not crushingly. There was strength in his embrace, tenderness and warmth, a feeling of security that I did not get with 'him'.

As he held me my hands rested upon his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. They were not large or well defined, but neither were they 'too bulky' or even swollen. I raised my arms and gently wrapped them around his neck, pulling him even more into the kiss.

_This is nice_. I thought as I felt my body continued to grow warmer and warmer. Where was this heat coming from? Inside me? It felt good, but I was confused at the same time.

Suddenly, I felt his lips leave mine.

"Ikari-kun?" I asked, perplexed at why he had stopped.

"Shinji." I heard him say.

I looked at him a little strangely. "What?"

"Shinji. Call me Shinji."

I smiled at him, the same smile I have only given him. "Shinji-kun. Then you will call me Rei."

He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled warmly. "Of course, Rei-chan."

I felt warm again and pulled closer to him, his arms wrapping around my body and holding me close. I sighed happily.

Happy. I was _happy_. A feeling, something I had never experienced or truly felt before. Only with this boy had I ever felt this way.

I looked over to my dresser and saw the gifts that Shinji had gotten me.

A bouquet of blue roses, a box of chocolates, a small stuffed toy and a poem that he wrote himself.

I sighed happily again. This had been a wonderful Valentines Day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(February 13th, 2015...)

(Normal POV)

Rei sat on her bed in the gloomy apartment that she had known virtually all her life. She looked at the small calender that was on her dresser. She squinted her eyes, focusing on it.

"Tomorrow is... February 14. What is Valentines Day?" she whispered to herself.

She had heard of this day before.

It was named after a Roman priest, who defended the Christians and married his lovers against the wishes of the Emperor Claudius II. He was beheaded on February 14, 269 A.D. But it was nowadays a time when people expressed opinions of love to each other. And that's what had Rei confused.

_The Commander would say that love is useless, that it serves no purpose. Yet... why do I feel he is not being truthful? _

Rei got off her bed and grabbed her Cellphone.

_Perhaps he will know. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu Apartment, mid-morning)

"**BAKA! PREPARE TO DIE!**" Asuka Langley Sohryu shouted.

"Asuka, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to spill juice on you!" Shinji Ikari pleaded.

"**ENOUGH WITH YOUR EXCUSES!**" she shouted as she swung at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MISATO HELP ME!" Shinji shouted.

"**SHUT UP!" **the older woman groaned. "I have a headache... Damn you Kaji...taking me out drinking... Shinji... Asuka... please don't yell."

"**WARK!" **Pen-Pen said.

"**SHUT UP!" **Misato shouted.

Shinji's Cellphone suddenly beeped.

"**SHUT UP!" **Misato growled."...I can't take it anymore..." she said as she got up and headed to her room.

Shinji groaned as he picked up the phone and headed into his room, mostly to avoid Asuka.

He pressed the 'Answer' button and put his ear to the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ikari..." a semi-familiar voice said on the other end.

Shinji balked. "Ayanami? Is that you?"

There was no answer for several seconds.

"Hello?"

The line went dead.

"Hmm. Was that... no. Couldn't have been. Why would she call me? There hasn't been any word from NERV about the Angels." just then, Shinji thought about something. "Hmm. Tomorrow is Valentines Day. I wonder..."

Shinji got up off his bed and headed out.

"Baka! Where are you going? I'm not done yelling at you!" Asuka shouted as she saw him put his shoes and jacket on.

"I'm going to NERV."

"What for?"

"I have to talk to Dr Akagi."

"So call her! You've got her number!"

"It's not the kind of thing I can talk about over the phone."

Asuka pounced on that. "Ah-Ha! I knew it! It's a sex question!"

"Bye Asuka." he said, brushing her off.

"Wait! Who am I going to yell at?"

Shinji sighed before he went back to his room and came back out with a picture of himself.

"Here. This is one of the pictures Misato took of me before you arrived. Yell at that." Shinji said.

Asuka took the picture as Shinji walked out the door.

Asuka for her part, looked at the picture. A wiry grin fell across her face.

_What's the difference? Neither one would fight back._ She thought as she tossed the picture away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Apartment 402...)

_I could not speak with Ikari-kun. Why? He said to call him if I had any troubles. But... perhaps he is not the person with whom I should be speaking about this subject. _

Rei checks her watch.

_The Sub-Commander should be in. _

With that, Rei left her apartment and headed to NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei arrived at NERV within 30 minutes.

She was careful to avoid The Commander and Dr Akagi. While she did hold them in high regard in many respects, she was certain they would not give her the answers she sought.

She had remembered the time she had been passing by Dr Akagi's office and heard sounds coming from the slightly cracked open door. It was cracked just enough that she could see inside.

The sight of both The Commander she obeyed and the Doctor she respected, being physically active in a sexual nature, together, had caused her to not look favorably to them for advice. Especially for what she needed to ask them.

Rei proceeded to locate the Sub-Commander and found him in his office. She knocked on the door and was rewarded with a 'Come In' from the other side.

"Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?"

"Rei? Come in, child." the elderly man said as the albino girl entered and sat down in the chair in front of his own desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know about Valentines Day." she said.

Fuyutsuki cocked a grey eyebrow. "Valentines Day?" he looked at the calender on his desk. "I see. But why come to me with this?"

"You are the oldest person in NERV."

He grimaced at that, blunt, comment. Though what she said was true in every respect, and Rei wasn't the most subtle nor tactful person in existence, he didn't need to be reminded of that fact.

"And this is relevant...how?"

"Because you are the oldest person in NERV, you have experience that exceeds that of any ten NERV employees."

Again, he grimaced.

"What is your question, exactly?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I have heard that Valentines Day is a time of love and relationships. I know of the history, but I do not know it's emotional significance."

His teeth unclenched and he looked at her confused.

"You want to know about... love?"

Rei only nodded.

Fuyutsuki leaned back in his chair, his hand thoughtfully on his chin.

_This could interfere with the scenario_. He thought. He smiled at that. "Very well, Rei. What did you want to know about love?"

Rei shifted a little uncomfortably. "I wish to know... was Commander Ikari in love with his wife?"

That threw the old man for a loop. "Uh... yes. I would dare to say that Gendo loved Yui more than anything in the world." he said solemnly.

Rei would have asked if that included his son, but she knew better than to ask such an obvious question.

"Then... why does he constantly say that love is useless?"

Fuyutsuki paused for a second. "Gendo lost the one person in his life who meant the most to him. He can't feel love like that for anyone else."

"Even for... me?"

Now there was a bit of a conundrum.

"Do you know about your origins, Rei?"

"Of course. But I am not... her."

"No, you are not. All of Gendo's attempts, his entire plan, his scenario, is for her. No matter what it costs him."

"I see. Then I am secondary."

"I wouldn't say..."

"I cannot be loved." she said, with an unusual amount of sadness.

"I didn't say that, Rei."

"Really?"

"Everyone... is meant to be loved." the older man said softly.

"Then... will you explain what is meant by the customs of Valentines Day?"

"Typical customs for Valentines Day, right now, include flowers, maybe roses of a particular color, a box of chocolates, a gift of some kind, usually a stuffed toy, and maybe even something of a personal nature. Like a poem or card with an... esoteric statement." he said, rattling off what he considered the most popular items of Valentines Day.

"I see." she said. _I have never received any of these things_. "And people who give them to another, do this to show they love the other."

"Well, love at the most, like at the least. "

"Love. Like." she mused. "I see. Tokens of love, as physical proof of ones... affection for another."

"Yes!" the older man said, seeing that Rei did in fact understand what she was being told.

However, Rei was still a bit sad. _I wonder, will I receive anything like this?_ "Thank you, Sub-Commander. I will be going now."

Rei stood up and left the office, leaving the elderly man to wonder just what the seed he had planted into the girls mind would grow in to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei was back at her apartment. It was nearly six at night and she was getting ready to have dinner. She looked in her small fridge and found nothing but tea and noodles. There was a part of her that was disappointed.

From her observations she had noticed that the concept of love was something many people seemed to be involved in. Yet the Commander did not. His 'relationship' with Dr Akagi was not based on love, nor could the same be said of... she paused for a second.

_Who? There was another woman. Wasn't there?_

Rei dismissed the thought. For some reason, it disturbed her.

If the Commander did in fact love his wife, and he was basically using Rei herself to ultimately be reunited with her, then how could he say that love was not important? Everything he was doing was for love.

Or was it her? Was Rei herself not meant to be loved?

Suddenly, a knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts.

_Strange. Who would knock at on **my** door, at this hour, in this neighborhood?_

She moved towards the door and opened it, to her surprise and secret delight, revealing the smiling face of Shinji Ikari. His hands were behind his back and he seemed less nervous than normal.

"Ikari-kun?"

"Hello, Ayanami."

"Why... are you here?" she slightly stuttered. _I have never stuttered before. _

"Well, I was looking at the calender when I noticed that tomorrow was Valentines Day."

"Yes..." she said, wondering where this was going.

"So, I was wondering... would you... like to go out tomorrow?"

Rei looked at him in shock, or as close to it as she could manage.

"You wish to spend the day... with me?" she asked.

"Of course." Shinji said with a smile.

Rei blushed a little before she smiled. She knew that Shinji would not lie to her. And he wanted to be with her? Spend time with her?

"Yes. I would... like that."

"Great! So I'll pick you up tomorrow? For breakfast?"

Rei smiled again. "Yes. Tomorrow."

"8:00?" he suggested.

Rei nodded and Shinji then did something she didn't expect.

"Oh, I... uh... here." he said, blushing as he pulled his hands out behind his back. In his right hand he held a small stuffed animal that looked like a penguin. In his left hand he held a bouquet of blue roses. "I...these are for you."

Rei was stunned.

"For me?" she asked, accepting the gifts.

"Yes." he blushed a bit. "I figured... if you said no, at least I'd be sure you got these."

She blushed again. _Why does my face still feel warm?_ She wondered.

"Thank you." she said to him.

Shinji was about to leave, when he thought of something.

"Uh, Ayanami?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had dinner yet?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How do you like your ramen?" Shinji asked as the pair sat at the noodle cart.

"It is good." Rei said as she ate, her flowers and plushie next to her.

Shinji said nothing else as the pair ate in silence.

Not too far away, a pair of Section 2 agents were watching them.

"Yes, sir. They're just sitting and eating ramen." the first agent said into the phone. "No, sir. Yes, sir. There is a bouquet of flowers and a small stuffed toy next to her. She's smiling."

There was a pause as the other person on the line talked.

"Understood, sir." the agent said, then hung up the phone.

"Orders?" the second agent asked.

"Do nothing. Just observe."

"Do we inform the Major?"

"Negative. They're just eating. So we just observe."

"Oh, yeah. Real fun." the second groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV Headquarters...)

In his office, The Sub-Commander smiled as he hung up the phone.

It's fortunate that Gendo had left this morning for that conference in China. He wouldn't approve of this little relationship as it would have affected his scenario.

_Something will have to be done about that_. He thought as he picked up the phone again. "Yes, it's me. I'm calling in my marker. I know it's the only one I've got. I need a favor."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji walked Rei back to her apartment, her gifts cradled in her arms.

"Thank you for dinner, Ikari-kun." Rei said with a smiled. "It was... kind of you."

"You're welcome." Shinji said with a smile. "So, tomorrow at 8?"

Rei nodded and entered her apartment. She smiled at him before she closed the door.

That night she slept comfortably with the penguin wrapped in her arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came and Rei found herself up and eagerly awaiting the arrival of her... date?

_A second date with Ikari-kun in as many days_. She thought. Though that thought process was odd, since it was just dinner last night with him. _But he gave me a gift and flowers, took me out to dinner. Does that not constitute a date?_

She looked at the clock. 8:01.

_He is..._ she started to think as she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it up to see Shinji standing before her. He was breathing hard, like he had been running.

"Ikari-kun?"

"Sorry... am I late?"

"Yes. By a minute."

"Sorry... Asuka wanted breakfast."

Rei nodded in understanding. "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" he gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair had enjoyed a pancake breakfast, on Shinji, and then went for a walk in the park.

_I have not had pancakes before. They were... delicious._ She thought as they walked through the park together.

The air was cool but not cold, allowing the children to walk in just their jackets. They walked through the park until it was nearly noon. They had done nothing but walk, sat by the lake together, and then continued to walk again. They had not spoke since breakfast. Shinji didn't press, as it was obvious that Rei had something on her mind. There were dozens of other couples in the park, holding hands, kissing, and hugging each other as they walked. Shinji envied them. It was nearly noon when Rei suddenly stopped and started crying.

Shinji quickly noticed and slid up next to her.

"Ayanami, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, concerned.

She lifted her face up to him, tears evident in her eyes as they streamed down her face.

"I... I do not know." she replied. The entire time they had been walking, Rei had been deep in thought as to what they had been doing within the last twenty-four hours. Somehow it all came to a boil and Rei could not hold it in any longer.

"Come over here." he said, leading her off the concrete walkway and over to the shade of a tree. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I..."

"Ayanami, please tell me. I want to help." he said, more concerned that Rei wasn't talking.

She gave him a weak smile. "You have helped me." she said.

"I have?"

"Yes." she paused. "I feel... undeserving of such... attention."

"Ayanami-chan, you're not undeserving."

That made her smile a bit. "Ikari-kun? Do you... care for me?"

"Of course I do." he said immediately.

Rei moved towards him, slowly, standing not a foot from him, her eyes showing something that he could barely make out as fear.

"Do you... like me?" She asked, scarcely wondering why she was stuttering.

"Yes. I do."

Shinji tensed as Rei stepped closer to him, inches from Shinji's mouth.

"Do you...love... me?" Rei asked.

"Ayanami..." Shinji slightly gasped as the girl closed the distance and pressed her lips to his.

Rei's eyes closed, as if on instinct. Shinji's however were wide as saucers for several seconds. The first thing he thought of, _She's better than Asuka._ He closed his eyes seconds after.

Shinji was lost in the kiss. The blue-haired angel in his arms resting her hands against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, as if to prevent her from escaping.

Their lips parted but they remained only a couple inches from each other.

"Ayanami... what was that for?" Shinji whispered. "I'm not complaining..."

Rei blushed brightly before pulling close and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was my love for you... Ikari-kun." she sighed.

"You... love me?" he asked, his heart beating wildly.

"Yes, Ikari-kun. You have given me more than anyone has. You have shown concern for me on many occasions. You have given me time, physical proof of your affection. You have done more for me than even The Commander has."

"Really? My father... he never..."

"No. He cares for me because... he sees me as someone else."

"Someone... else?" he asked as he held her close. "Who?"

"I asked that question to the Sub-Commander. He said I reminded the Commander... of his wife."

_That's why he always treated her kinder than me._ Shinji mentally grumbled.

"Ikari-kun?" she said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Ayanami?"

"I hear something. In the bushes."

Shinji cocked his ears in the direction that Rei was apparently now staring at. He heard the rustling sound coming from behind a nearby bush. Two thoughts came to mind, but Shinji settled on one.

"I think we'd better go." he said, still holding Rei in his arms.

"Why?"

"Because it could be... another couple." he said, leading her away.

"Another couple? What would they be doing in the bushes?" she asked curiously.

Shinji blushed and started to wonder if Asuka hadn't been right about him.

"Uh... nothing we need to know about." was all he said.

Rei was still curious, but trusted that Ikari would tell her what it was later.

"Are they gone?" the Section 2 agent asked.

"Yeah. Did you hear them? They thought we were another of those lovey-dovey couples."

"I know."

Suddenly, the pair found themselves snuck up upon from behind.

"MOMMA, MOMMA! There's two men in the bushes together!" the child shouted as he ran away from them at high speed.

"What the... why that little!" the second agent growled as he pulled his gun.

"Stop it! What are you..." the first agent shouted as he tackled the man, trying to wrestle the gun from his partners hand.

"I'm gonna kill that little piece of..."

"Will you get a hold of yourself!"

"Let Me Go!"

"Give me the gun!"

"No way!"

Eventually the boy returned to find the two agents in a very compromising position. He pulled a small camera from behind his back, snapped a quick picture and fled.

"Alright... first I'm gonna kill you! Then I'm Gonna Kill Him!" the second agent cried.

And the wrestling began again, until the gun went off, shooting the second agent in the foot.

"Ooooooh. I'm not looking forward to explaining this one." the first agent said with mortification.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was two hours later when Shinji and Rei arrived back at her apartment.

"Uh, Rei... I got you something." Shinji said before Rei reached out to twist the handle to her door.

"Something?" she asked.

Shinji pulled a small box of chocolates out of his jacket, along with a folded piece of paper. He handed them to Rei.

_Chocolates? And a piece of paper?_ Rei mused as she accepted them. She opened the carefully folded piece of paper.

It was a poem.

She read it.

**To Rei --**

**Red are your eyes, portraying passion and fire.**

**To look into them fills me with desire.   
Pale is your skin, like that of freshly fallen snow.**

**Soft, clean and pure, like nothing I have known.**

**Blue is your hair, so soft it flutters in the breeze. **

**How I long to touch it, oh would you let me please?  
Your nose so slightly curved, so perfect for your face.**

**A picture should be painted, to be seen by the human race.  
Your smile so warms my heart, I wish to see it everyday. **

**The greatest of gifts it would be, if you would forever remain this way. **

**Perfect shell-like ears miss not a sound, hearing nothing out of place. **

**A simple poem for you, dear Rei, and this is just your face.**

— **From S.I. **

Rei read the poem, and over and over, until she was sure she had not missed a word of it. Shinji saw her eyes fill with tears and fall off her cheeks as she pressed the poem to her chest.

The words reverberated through her mind as she clutched the note tightly.

_My eyes, portray passion? My skin is pure and clean? My hair, he wants to touch it? My nose is perfect? My smile warms him? My ears are shell-like? And the last words: this is just your face. Is this what he sees? How could he write something so beautiful... and simply speak about my face? I... I... _

"Rei?" Shinji spoke. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I... I am not this beautiful." she said in a whisper, another tear escaping down her face.

Shinji absorbed her words, and smiled. He moved to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"You are to me." he whispered into her shell-like ears.

Rei titled her head up and kissed Shinji again, this time between his mouth and cheek.

"Thank you, Ikari-kun." she smiled.

"Ayanami-chan... can I... can we go inside? There's something I want to ask you."

Rei nodded and lead the boy inside her apartment.

Once inside, Rei carefully set the poem and small box of chocolates next to the stuffed penguin and the carefully preserved bouquet of roses in the largest glass she had, which was also propped against the wall. She turned to Shinji as he moved closer to her and took her hands.

"Ikari-kun, what is it you wished to ask me?"

"Ayanami-chan... I... realize, now more than I have before... that I..." he asked, with apprehension.

"What, Ikari-kun?" she asked, anxious as to what he would say.

"I love you, Ayanami-chan."

She gasped, but felt happy once again.

"And I want to know... if you could love me as well?"

"Yes, I love you!" she said without hesitation, which surprised her as well. "Before you, I had but one purpose: to pilot Unit 00. But now... You have given me a greater purpose." she said, smiling brightly at the boy. "I will love you, Ikari-kun... if you will you love me, and stay with me... forever."

Shinji leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Rei moved, pressing her lips against Shinji's, the boy not resisting, accepting her touch.

Her hands rested on his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. She raised her arms and gently wrapped them around his neck, pulling him more into the kiss.

Suddenly, Rei felt Shinji's lips part from hers.

"Ikari-kun?" she asked, obviously perplexed.

"Shinji." he said.

Rei cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Shinji. Call me Shinji." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, the same she only gave him. "Shinji-kun. Then you will call me Rei."

He pressed his forehead to her own and smiled warmly. "Of course, Rei-chan."

Shinji pulled his girl into a warm hug, his arms wrapping around her body and holding her close. She sighed happily.

It was obvious that Rei was happy, and that made Shinji happy. For a brief moment, he remembered how this whole thing had started only yesterday at NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**XXX** _Flashback_ **XXX**

Shinji was wandering around NERV. He was looking for Dr Akagi because he figured NERV's chief scientist would have the answers he sought.

He noticed that he was passing by the private office of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. He would have just continued walking on his way to find Dr Akagi, until he heard the elderly man speak.

(Very well, Rei. What did you want to know about love?)

He paused as he heard Rei's name.

(I wish to know... was Commander Ikari in love with his wife?)

(Uh... yes. I would dare to say that Gendo loved Yui more than anything in the world.)

(Then... why does he constantly say that love is useless?)

(Gendo lost the one person in his life who meant the most to him. He can't feel love like that for anyone else.)

(Even for... me?)

(Do you know about your origins, Rei?)

(Of course. But I am not... her.)

(No, you are not. All of Gendo's attempts, his entire plan, his scenario, is for her. No matter what it costs him.)

(I see. Then I am secondary.)

(I wouldn't say...)

(I cannot be loved.)

At hearing that piece of information, Shinji gasped.

(I didn't say that, Rei.) Fuyutsuki said.

(Really?)

(Everyone... is meant to be loved.)

At hearing that, Shinji wondered if that applied to him.

(Then... will you explain what is meant by the customs of Valentines Day?)

(Typical customs for Valentines Day, right now, include flowers, maybe roses of a particular color, a box of chocolates, a gift of some kind, usually a stuffed toy, and maybe even something of a personal nature. Like a poem or card with an... esoteric statement.) he heard the sub-commander say.

_Flowers, chocolate, a gift, a poem or card. Hmm._

(I see.) Rei said. (And people who give them to another, do this to show they love the other.)

(Well, love at the most, like at the least.)

(Love. Like.) she mused. (I see. Tokens of love, as physical proof of ones... affection for another.)

_Token of affection. Interesting._

(Yes!) the older man said, seeing that Rei did in fact understand what she was being told.

(Thank you, Sub-Commander. I will be going now.)

Shinji heard this and scrambled down the hallway. He peered around the corner and saw Rei walk the other way. He stared at her until she was out of sight.

_I don't think I need to see Dr Akagi today_. Shinji thought with a smile as he headed off to make some arrangements.

**XXX** _End Flashback_ **XXX**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei continued to kiss and eventually found their way to Rei's bed.

What followed was a night of passion and love for one another.

Shinji made love to Rei. With Rei, for Rei. They mated like animals, loved like gods, and desired like dreams. Their voices, moans and rapture were barely stifled by the thin concrete walls about them, neither knew or cared if anyone else lived in the condemned building. The two children had found something so special, something that had been denied to them for longer than they cared to remember. But it was of no concern. They only cared for each other right then and now. They studied each others bodies as if they were two blind children speed reading brail, feeling things that only a lucky few every truly felt for each other.

Time was meaningless to them, and in the end, they collapsed peacefully into the arms of each other and drifted into sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The telephone rang and the oldest member of NERV answered it.

"Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki speaking. Yes. I've been waiting for your call. No... yes... good. Thank you. Yes... debt paid in full. Of course I won't." he said as then hung up the phone.

A great tremendous weight lifted off his chest and he felt all the better for it.

Tomorrow the papers would tell about the terrible tragedy of Flight 709 from China to Japan, which mysteriously exploded directly over the China Sea. There would be no wreckage to be studied, and no survivors, not of the two pilots, nor of their solitary passenger en route home.

_Happy Valentines Day, Rei. And to you, Gendo... rot in your personal hell!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I hope everyone enjoyed my Valentines Day story. It took a while to write, so much so that I was afraid I wouldn't have it written by Valentines. I also apologize if this seems a little rushed.

I also hope everyone enjoyed that I made Fuyutsuki take out Gendo, on Rei's behalf. No one has yet to complain about how I take care of him.

Anyway, please read and review and Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
